Heartless
by empty-angel-veins
Summary: Vex/Dyson. heartless!dyson. Vex is getting a little too close to the Light for Dyson's comfort, but without a heart to guide his actions, will the Cop take things too far? WARNING: First chapter is an explicit rape scene. Later chapters will have more angst and hurt/comfort.


_ Pathetic_, Vex thought bitterly. _Bloody 'umans can't do anything for themselves, can they_? His eyes narrowed as he watched the pulsing crowd. They were drunk-every single one of them leaning on another for support. A smirk twitched at the corner of Vex's lips as he thought of plucking a single body from the mass and watching them topple over like dominos.

Of course, he was exaggerating things quiet a bit. They weren't all _that_ drunk just yet. The night was young. There was still much more booze to be had. On an average night, the thought of such profit would have made Vex thrilled. Nothing made the fae happier than knowing he could sucker hundreds of humans out of their hard earned cash in just a single evening. However, he was less than excited to be hanging around his club this particular night. He was in an ill mood, as he had been for the past several nights.

His sulking could be blamed mostly on the Morrigan, as always. It seemed she was always doing something to get under the mesmer's skin. This time, she had crossed the line. Evony had called Vex out on his little secret-the crush he had been harboring for a certain Light Fae cop. Vex didn't have the heart to deny it, but admitting only made it worse for himself. Evony was enraged. She tossed him to the curb faster than a bullet from a barrel, almost to the point of sanitizing anywhere he had even dare to _breath_ in her office. Vex distinctly remembered her face, contoured with disgust as she spat out that last sentence at him. "Come back when you stop rutting over _dogs_."

He hissed at the memory. Brooding over it would do nothing but make it worse on himself. He pawed at his face with stress-numbed hands, trying to rub the slight ache from his temples. _Am I really that transparent? _He gritted his teeth. _'Ow did she even figure that out? _He sucked his teeth, lifting himself out of the chair with considerable force.

At his side, the bartender shot him a concerned look. He returned the man's gaze coldly, as if to say he didn't want to talk about it. The man didn't say a word as Vex stormed past and headed for the basement. Vex was glad he had been left alone thus far. He wasn't entirely sure what he would say if someone were to really ask what was bothering him. Would he flat out admit his one-sided love for the werewolf? Hell no-look just where that got him last time. Even admitting to a slight _crush_ on Dyson would make him look bad. He had spent so long building up his façade, and he wasn't about to let all of that fall through because of one little delusion.

The mesmer was aware that he had already gotten as close to the wolf as he was going to get. He had staked a claim in the little group of light-fae crime fighters, and to the best of his knowledge, had at least made a slightly good impression on all of them. As was his nature, he probably had flirted with everyone in the group but Trick a wee bit to much. The thought didn't bother him in the least. He was king of an S&M ring, of course he had to be an obnoxious flirt. What bothered him was the realization of just how much hitting he did on Dyson. He showed much more cocky affection for the cop than he had showed anyone else in the past, and it was blatantly obvious. Desperately, he hoped no one else had caught on to his little interest.

Pulling himself back to reality, Vex charged down the stairs of his club and rounded the corner, flinging open the door to one of the private rooms and stomping inside. The door slammed shut behind him with a painfully loud clash of metal on metal. The mesmer carried himself to the broad cot at the back of the room and flopped down. He buried his face in the painfully thin cushion and groaned. _Pathetic, _he hissed silently to himself. _I can't do anything for myself. I'm just as bad as the 'umans. _

Minutes passed as he lay there. The only noises were the faint screams and clattering of chains exploding from nearby cells, muffled by panels of sound-proof glass. Vex didn't want to think about what was going on around him. It only brought him twisted thoughts of Dyson. Vex covered his ears with the flat of his palms to try and block out the noises.

But they got louder. Banging now. Three or four harsh thuds. It took Vex a moment to realize someone was knocking on the door to the cell-type room. With furrowed brows, Vex shouted "Go away, I'm busy in 'ere!" He hoped that would be enough to send the being away.

"Well zip up your pants, I'm coming in anyway," Dyson answered.

_No. It can't be._

The door swung open and Vex sat bolt up-right. Across the room, Dyson swung the door back shut behind him. He gave Vex a questioning look as he strode into the room. "You look rough," he said gruffly. Vex only made a slight noise in response. His brain was still reeling-trying to decide if this was actually happening or if he had fallen asleep on the cot. A quick pinch to the inside of his hand told him he wasn't dreaming. Dyson had actually sought him out.

"'Ello to you too," Vex started. "What brings you to my 'umble abode? Surely you're not 'ere for the entertainment." He couldn't keep himself from snuffing with wry laughter as a muffled scream pierced the air just after he spoke.

"Surely not. I'm here to speak with _you_, Vex. I have an ultimatum for you." The male settled himself in the hard metal chair at the center of the room, sitting straddle in it as it was turned backwards. His wide blue eyes gleamed in the faint light of the cell, twinkling with some dark emotion Vex couldn't quiet put a name to. It made a shiver run down the mesmer's spine, and he clenched his fists to keep from showing his unease.

"And what exactly 'ave I done this time? You know, ultimatum is a kind of scary word to be throwing around," Vex lifted himself off the cot and paced several feet to the side, away from those wide blue eyes. Even when his back was turned, he could feel them burning into him. For a moment, he almost imagined they drifted downward, taking in the swell-

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. We can't have you running back and forth between Light and Dark like you've been doing. It gives others the idea that they can do it too." Dyson spoke with such authority, as always. It seemed like he never turned off 'cop mode' and just relaxed. Vex was fine with that, though. He relished the deep, commanding tone with which the wolf spoke to him.

"Well now, I can't be responsible for other fae's stupidity, now can I?" He turned around and held out his hands in an innocent gesture. He regretted it almost instantly, immediately noting the scorn with which he was being regarded.

Dyson made a noise half like a growl, half an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Vex, you can. And you are. And I speak for the Ash when I say that you need to pick a side."

"Pick a side? What the 'ell do you mean? I already _'ave _a side. I'm dark fae, remember?" He waved his hand in front of the other's face-obviously a little too close. Dyson caught his wrist and looked up at him with a deep scowl. Sparks shot up the mesmer's arm at the flesh-to-flesh contact. He snatched away quickly, rubbing his wrist as if he had been hurt.

"You know very well what I mean. Either stop coming around Light Fae territory, or join us entirely. There is no in between."

"You want me to give up my place in the Dark Fae? Bloody 'ell, you've lost your mind!" Vex hissed with rage at the very notion. He stood over the chair and glared down at the wolf, spitting mad. "I already can't even set _foot_ in the Morrigan's office, and now you want me to give up the _rest_ of the dark fae?! You've lost your blooming mind!"

Dyson stood up suddenly, much taller than Vex, having to look down his chest to fix him with the same harsh blue eyes as before. "It's not _my_ fault you got yourself banned from your own leader's presence." There was a growl in his voice that made goose bumps rise on Vex's flesh.

"Yes, actually it is!" Vex took a step back, feeling much to uncomfortable that close to Dyson. He clenched his fists at his sides as he continued to rant and rave. "The entire thing is your damned fault! Thanks to you, Evony thinks I'm no better than filth, and I can't even bring myself to come near the Dahl anymore when you're around!"

Dyson's hackles rose even in his human form. It was only noted in the wolfish way which he tensed up, shoulders rising and legs spreading for better leverage. "What are you talking about, _mesmer_?"

Vex regretted everything he had said. He didn't want to explain himself. Not to Dyson, and not to anyone else. He backed up several more steps, shaking his head slightly. "Forget it. I was lying. Just get lost already." He turned on his heels so that he wouldn't have to see the hate he was sure he could see in those ice blue eyes.

But, when Dyson spoke, there was no hate at all. In fact, even the previous rage seemed to have almost faded into thin air. "It's because you like me, isn't it?" He sounded tired. Almost as if the thought was no more than a bother to him.

Vex's heart clenched in his chest. He took a shaky breath before responding. "What would give you a bloody idea like that? Now didn't you hear me? Get lost." He made a gesture to the door without turning around to face Dyson.

Dyson wasn't leaving though. Instead, he could feel the wolf getting closer behind him-hear the soft padding of boots as he approached. Vex tensed, ready to feel teeth or claws or even a fist connect with the back of his head. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure Dyson was going to attack him. No attack came, though. A hand tightly wrapped around his upper arm, but it wasn't aggressive. "I'm not all I've cracked up to be, Vex. You don't want this."

Vex's anger swelled deep in his chest. He smacked the hand from his arm as he spun around, stepping close to the cop and looking up at him with accusing eyes. "'Ow dare you tell me what I want. You don't know your 'eart from the branch on a tree! 'Ow can you possibly know what I want?" The mesmer immediately wanted to eat his words. Even for a Dark Fae, that had been a low blow. He could see the pain in the other's eyes as the mention of the Norn stung him.

A growl rose from Dyson's throat. His face contorted sickly, canines elongating, face wrinkling in strange and inhuman ways. His hand flashed out and seized Vex by the throat-forcing the mesmer back against the wall and pinning him there. Vex wheezed with the blow against the back of his head and the pressure against his throat. In a twisted way, he found all of this entirely to funny. Attacked and beaten, kicked out of his home, all for a senseless crush on the wrong person. A manic laugh escaped his lips in a breathy gasp.

Dyson's hand tightened quickly to stop the noise. The pressure was sickly arousing, and Vex squirmed to try and ignore the sensation. Eager to escape the wolf's wrath, Vex flashed his hand up in an attempt to mesmer Dyson into letting him go. Dyson was faster though. He caught Vex by the wrist and pinned hi arm next to his head. "Have you already forgotten? You can't control an animal Vex."

Vex squirmed, issuing another breathy laugh. "Well without your love, you're more of a vegetable than an animal, ain't ya?" That earned more pressure to his throat and a louder, more threatening growl. Vex was running out of breath, but he hardly even noticed. He was to busy trying to ignore the werewolf before him-trying not to look at those piercing blue eyes, not to feel the warm air that brushed over his cheek, and certainly not think about just how close they were. He could feel the body heat rising from the cop's heated flesh, burning through his clothes and making beads of sweat rise on the mesmer's throat and face.

"I'm not playing, Vex. I'm no good for you. Or for anyone. Especially not a Dark Fae rat like yourself." Dyson sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Vex, and the mesmer noticed. He took his chance, lifting his free hand and wrapping it around the wrist pinning his throat to the wall.

"Look, I don't know what exactly possessed you to go to the Norn in the first place, but it ain't got nothing to do with me. So why don't you just let me go and hop on back to the Dahl to play with your little Light Fae Glee Club?"

The pressure on his throat lightened a bit. Vex gasped for much needed air, only to have it catch in his throat as the tip of Dyson's thumb brushed over his jaw gently. What did that wolf think he was doing? Vex rasped out another wry laugh as he squirmed. "I didn't take the wolf man to be so kinky. That's right, baby, _bruise me!_"

The hand dropped from his throat. Dyson took a step back and gave Vex a confused look, shaking his head slightly. The mesmer was to busy coughing and rubbing his throat to ask what was wrong with the brute. Even if he had been able to speak, he probably would have only made things worse for himself by issuing another quip or snarky remark. As he gasped, holding his crushed windpipe, he shot the other male an angry glare.

"I… Vex don't look at me like that." Dyson mumbled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, so you can come down 'ere and choke me, but I'm not allowed to _look_ at you? Of course."

"Vex, you don't want to do this."

"Do what? Sit back and let you beat the shit out of me for liking you? I _know_ I don't!"

"I'm warning you, this isn't going to end like you want it to."

"There you go again, telling me what I want. How _do_ I want this to end, wolfman? Tell me, because obviously I don't know _what _I want anymore!"

Dyson lunged at Vex again, a growl radiating from between clenched jaws. Vex covered his throat, expecting the other to try and choke him again. Instead, the wolf seized Vex by the hips and shoved him against the wall, his mouth closing over his victim's in an instant.

The mesmer's eyes flew open in surprise and he struggled against Dyson, trying to break free. He wasn't about to let the Light Fae mutt take advantage of him, no matter how badly he wanted him too. It made him seem weak and pathetic, and that was something Vex wasn't going to sit back and let happen. His hands moved blindly, trying to push away the much larger form. It was no use. He was much to large and much to strong. Vex was forced to give up with a whimper.

Dyson's mouth was greedy. It tasted strangely sweet against his lips. The kiss was crushing and brutish, lasting much longer than Vex was hoping it would. When at last the other pulled away, Vex was spitting mad. "What the 'ell do you think you're doing?! Did you not hear a single word that just came out of your own mouth?!"

"This is what you want, is it not?" There was something almost like accusation in his voice. Vex shut up quickly, a little taken a back with the tone in which he was addressed. Dyson spoke quietly and tersely-somehow a million times more threatening than if he had been yelling. Vex struggled to come up with an answer. Before he could utter another word, Dyson was on him again, his lips pressed against the other's with crushing force. Vex was sure his lips were going to be left bleeding, but all he could do was close his eyes and submit to the punishment.

When Dyson urged his body closer, that intense heat pressing flush against Vex's chest, the fae choked back a moan of arousal. There was no way he was going to let the wolf know just how turned on he was becoming. He felt the heat rising from his own skin now, and he knew that his face was bright red with blush.

"Why are you doing this," Vex growled as the kiss was broken. His brows knitted together as he turned his head away from the wolf to prevent any farther assaults on his lips. Dyson's nose brushed over his jaw line softly. With another tilt of his head, the wolf was breathing right against the sensitive skin of his ear.

"I'm going to break you of this ridiculous fantasy once and for all." Vex shivered entirely as his ear lobe was taken into that demanding mouth and nibbled slightly. Just the words alone were enough to make his head spin and the blood rush to unamely places within his body. Gasping, he tried to come up with a reply, but was only able to mutter the word, "No."

Dyson's hand started to move. It snaked upwards, running under the fabric of the mesmer's shirt. The sudden flesh-to-flesh conection made Vex tense up, his eyes closing tightly. Then, things got worse. The hand turned and headed the other direction-it wasted no time in plunging past the brim of the tight jeans and into the flimsy boxers.

"No!" Vex's hips bucked once in an automatic response, trying to get away from the prying hand. The only thing is succeeded in doing was giving the wolf a better grip around his already hardening shaft. He emitted a deep groan unintentionally as he felt the thumb brush teasingly over the tip, making it throb and swell.

"Tell me you don't want it," Dyson growled darkly. His hand moved farther back, stroking Vex now, using the warm precum to help him move. Vex was reduced to whimpering, trying his hardest to fight it-but it was obvious that it was no use. Dyson wasn't giving up.

"Bite me," Vex retorted sourly. Only after Dyson gave a soft snuff did Vex realize that probably wasn't the best comeback to use at a time like this. He pressed his back against the wall as if he could phase through it and escape that piercing look.

"If you say so." Dyson slowly leaned down, his nose drawing gently from jaw to collarbone. Vex closed his eyes and bit down harshly on his lip to keep from making any noises. The wolf opened his mouth. Hot breath billowed over the bare flesh of Vex's throat, raising chill bumps in it's wake. Then, those sharp canine teeth made contact with the skin. They sank in deeply-almost enough to draw blood. Vex let out a startled cry at just how forceful the Light Fae was being, his cock twitching pathetically in Dyson's hand.

Dyson pulled back a little bit, just enough to purr into the mesmer's ear. "By the end of the night, you're going to hate me with every fiber of your miserable being. Maybe _then_ you won't be such a whore." He pulled away suddenly, leaving Vex reeling for more. As much as the mesmer hated to be taken advantage of like this, he was craving it-he needed this with every fiber of his being. Maybe Dyson was right. Maybe after tonight, everything would be better.

Vex was brought back to reality as Dyson rolled him against the wall. He was pinned down again, this time with his hands behind his back. One clumsy paw pressed his face against the wall, another fumbled for what Vex realized was a pair of handcuffs. Within seconds, his hands were bound behind him and he was being led to the thin cot on the other side of the room.

When he was tossed down, he rolled over to face his attacker with a scornful look. The effect of the glare was rather lost due to the bright pink flush of his cheeks and the way he panted with lust. Dyson's eyes moved over him slowly, stopping at the wet spot along the front of his pants. "What? No smart ass comment? No genius quips? Has the Dark Fae finally lost it's nerve?"

Vex hissed slightly. "According to you, I ain't exactly Dark anymore." As he spoke, he watched Dyson's arm move around to his back and take hold of something. His brows knitted in concern as he waited to see what the brute was about to try and do to him. When a gun came into view, Vex's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "I thought you wanted me to hate you, not kill me!"

Dyson purred with amusement as he crawled onto the foot of the cot. He snatched Vex up by the collar of his shirt and lifted his chin with the barrel of the gun. Vex knew he should be scared. He knew the gun was loaded, and that it could misfire at any moment. But somehow, the feeling of cold metal pressed against his flesh only made him leak worse than before. "You have the right to remain silent," Dyson growled almost playfully.

Now that he had the gun facing Vex, he seemed much more relaxed. He lowered the weapon only to claw at Vex's trousers-ripping them off and tossing the remains to the side. Vex was dismayed to see exactly how much he had already spent. Dyson noticed to, and it brought a sinister pout to the corners of his lips.

:Leaning back, the wolf separated Vex's legs and positioned himself surely in between. The barrel of the gun was drawn up his inner thigh slowly, making him twitch and throb unbearably. "Bloody mutt," Vex hissed, trying to wriggle away. He was stopped suddenly by the feeling of that same cold metal pressed against his entrance. His eyes flew wide open and he whimpered, partly from fear, partly from pure lust.

"Don't worry," Dyson cooed darkly. "If it goes off, you'll die before it can hurt too bad." It pressed harder against his entrance, slipping the very end of the barrel inside. Vex drew in a sharp breath and let it back out with a slow moan. The cold made him clench around it automatically, and his hips rolled against it without his consent. Underneath him, his hands clawed at the sheets covering the cot. His back arched upwards and he moved his hips to push more of the deadly weapon inside of him. If Dyson was going to do this to him, the least Vex could do was enjoy it to the fullest. Dyson wanted to be hated for this-so Vex was going to do his damndest to make the opposite seem true, not that that was overly difficult to do.

"But if it goes off-_ghh_-then I won't get to enjoy this little rendezvous, will I, lover boy?" He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep it together for as long as possible. Dyson didn't appreciate the tone in the mesmer's voice. The gun was withdrawn and tossed to the side with a snarl of contempt. The mesmer whimpered as he was left with an agonizing emptiness inside of him. Dyson seized Vex by the collar and lifted him off the mattress slightly, just enough that they were nose to nose.

"You're only making this worse on yourself. I had better make this quick lest you do start to enjoy yourself." The cop's voice was a quiet snarl, and for a moment, it seemed almost as if he were talking to himself. Vex wiggled in his grip. As he expected, his struggling earned him a hand back on his throat. Wheezing, he clawed at the mitt around his throat, hardly paying attention to what the wolf's free hand was doing.

When he did start paying attention again, he immediately flushed bright red and squeezed his eyes shut. Dyson had managed to unhook his belt and slide himself out of his trousers. Even from just that slight glimpse, Vex could tell that the other was rather blessed. However, _why was he so hard already_? _Was he _enjoying_ this_?

"Brace yourself, mesmer. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Vex opened his mouth to spit out a lewd retort, but found words impossible with the grip tightening around his airway. Not only that, but the cop pressed closer, his hideously erect member lining up with Vex's own aching entrance.

Vex wasn't prepared. Plus, there was no lube at all to help ease the pain that was sure to come. He clamped down on his lip _hard_ as he waited-and then, the wait was over. Dyson slid into him slowly. First just the tip, stretching Vex much to quickly and threatening to rip the tight ring of muscle, then the shaft.

"Remember this, mesmer," Dyson hissed in the other's face. "Remember how it feels to be the bitch, to be on the wrong side of things. Remember this before you ever set foot in the Dahl again. Remember… remember that I'm no good." His hips thrust upward and there was a sickening pain. It felt as though the Dark fae was being impaled. He cried out, a gasping noise followed by choked whimpering.

Dyson seated himself fully. He grinded his member into the mesmer, rolling his hips just enough to cause extra discomfort. The look on his face looked more like he was the one in pain than the other way around. He looked sick, almost somber. Then, without giving the proper time to adjust, he pulled out and rammed back in. Vex nearly screamed. He felt something slick and wet making the wolf's movement easier-and with a churning stomach he realized he was probably bleeding.

The cop's hips began to move faster and harder. Vex blinked back tears of pain as he tried, in vain, to keep himself from growing any more aroused. It worked for a while, the mesmer focusing on the pain and the hand at his throat rather than the pulsing member thrusting into him, harboring feelings of betrayal and rage instead of lust or need. Then, the tip of the Light fae's member grazed his prostate.

Vex took in a sharp breath and his eyes flew open. He let out a pathetically strangled moan. Dyson wasted no time swallowing that moan into a fierce kiss. It was mostly teeth and tongue, Vex to weak with emotion to fight back. He allowed that prying muscle into his mouth, allowed it to dominate the kiss just as he was being dominated. The thrusts were well aimed now, repeatedly smashing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Each thrust sent waves of ecstasy over the Dark fae. He felt sick. He wanted it to stop. But he also wanted release.

His erection was growing unbearable, and the heat building within his stomach had almost reached it's limit. The straining flesh tightened and his insides clenched around the unwelcome intrusion. His seed spilled over the cop's chest and stomach as his own insides gave a final flip. Vex bit back acidic bile as his body went limp.

Dyson continued to abuse him. The thrusting and pounding went on for what seemed like an eternity. At last, the pace altered and the thrust became sporadic. Vex closed his eyes to keep from seeing the look on Dyson's face as he came undone, filling him to the brim with putrid ejaculate.

The cop dropped his hand and pulled out with a sickening pop. Vex collapsed immediately, his body sinking into the cot as if he thought it would swallow him whole. For once, the mesmer was left speechless and in tears. They rolled down his cheeks despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. Dyson didn't seem to notice. He was to busy returning his soiled manhood back to the confines of his breeches.

Once everything was back in place, he kneeled down before Vex and spoke in a hushed voice. "Let this be a lesson to you. Stay out of the Light's territory or join the Light. Until then, stay away from the Dahl, stay away from Bo, and stay away from… stay away from me, Vex."

Dyson hesitated before standing back up. The words had come out strangely soft, as if there was more he wanted to but was unwilling to say. Vex didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to pass out, to let sleep take him so that he could escape this nightmare. What was going to happen to him now? What would he become after… after something like that?


End file.
